A Dark Night and a Choice
by mmiab
Summary: Tony makes it back from a dangerous mission, and has a final choice on whether it is all over. What will be the consequences of his choice? Constructive criticism and suggestions are appreciated.
1. A Dark Night

**Disclaimer: I guess I should have put one of these up first thing, but I'm still getting used to using this site. Just wanted to give the usual disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or any of the characters, Marvel does. I'm just having some fun writing a story, I don't profit from it, etc.**

**A/N: This will be a multi-chapter story with a plot that I've already mostly figured out (so hopefully no rambling). It'll have some swearing and some mild sexual situations. I'll adjust the rating accordingly, but I'll keep it to teen at the worst if I can. This is based in the movie-verse after the Avengers movie, but most of the plot stuff is based off my interpretations of some of the comics, specifically the Extremis story arc. You don't need to have read Extremis (in fact, you'll probably be better off without it since I'm just using a few topics from it as a starting point). I'll be updating it fairly regularly, so don't expect to wait months between chapters. I'd appreciate some reviews, especially constructive criticism or suggestions.**

A harsh blue light illuminated a lone figure in the otherwise black room. Tony Stark slumped against the couch in his laboratory, the glow from his artificial heart casting harsh shadows on his unkempt face. Several pieces of his latest suit made a trail from the ramp to where he'd finally collapsed, their haphazard placement reflecting the exhaustion he felt.

Blood stained his face, and several gashes lined his arms and chest. His right arm lay useless at his side. He'd been too slow, too unlucky. A half-second quicker and he would have been out of reach of the monster who had crushed his arm. JARVIS had informed him on the flight back that there would be no repairing it, the damage was too substantial.

His left arm held a glass with an inch of whiskey at the bottom, remnants of the large amount he'd already thrown back. The pain was receding a bit, but he knew once the adrenaline worn off no amount of alcohol would be able to numb it completely.

His torso and lower body were still supported by the Iron Man suit, holding together his spine that was fractured in 3 places. If the suit came off, his body would collapse under the stress. It would kill him. JARVIS had been definite with this injury too. There wasn't a surgeon alive who would be able to heal this sort of extensive spinal damage.

"Sir," his AI spoke suddenly, bringing Tony back to focus, "Miss Potts has left her office, and will be here within 15 minutes. Should I tell her any of the details of your mission?"

"No JARVIS, she'll see when she gets here," Tony muttered, the effort of speaking visibly wearing on him. It was not that he wanted to keep anything from his love, but he needed a few minutes to think.

On the coffee table in front of him lay a vial with a syring already inserted, ready to be drawn. On its label was the word Extremis. He'd been working on it the past months since he'd helped stop the lab that had been conducting illegal experiments with it. It had possessed him, this idea of using nanobots to cure human illnesses. He'd been beaten and broken while in his suit too many times to ignore a chance at a quick fix. But he knew, much better than the previous creators, how dangerous this kind of technology was. He'd ironed out the details to the point where the nanobots would indeed heal any injury, but he hadn't been able to create a failsafe for when the virus began to eat away at the user's mind.

And that led him to this moment. He was dying, but he had a choice.

He had at most a few hours before his body would succumb to the injuries the latest battle with an Extremis patient had caused him. He was dying, but it would be a quick death.

Or, he could inject himself with the contents of the vial in front of him. It would heal him, but it would also start to erode him. If he couldn't come up with a cure, he'd be forced to die a slow death, one where his greatest gift, his mind, was taken from him. There was a good chance that the Extremis could take over his suits, and who knew the harm a sentient virus could do with a high-tech weaponized suit in its hand. Who was he to take that risk?

_Big man in a suit, take that off and what are you?_

The words of Captain America from a year ago suddenly jumped into his mind. He'd had a snappy comeback at the time, what was it?

_Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist._

He'd made his money the old fashioned way, just like his father. The Merchant of Death, he'd been called, and he'd earned the name. His name was synonymous with death. It had taken 3 months of captivity in a cave in the desert to see what his legacy would be. It had disgusted him.

He'd turned his genius to loftier pursuits after that. It wasn't difficult, he'd always been able to think his way through his problems. He stood head and shoulders above the other intellectuals in his fields. The idea that his mind could be taken from him was worse than death. What was more, did he really deserve another chance? Could a dozen months of effort make up for the damnation he rightly deserved for his previous life?

"JARVIS," he groaned, "Where is Pepper?"  
"She will be here in approximately 5 minutes sir," the British AI responded quickly.

Truly, Tony just wanted to see her. She deserved to be here after all the heartache he'd put her through. His playboy lifestyle disgusted him now, and the thought that Pepper had dealt with his dirty laundry for so many years and was still able to love him was worth more to him than the world. The past year with her had been the best of his life. He'd promised her after nearly dying from Palladium poisoning that he'd never keep his health from her again, so here he sat. But if he was completely honest, he needed her to make this decision for him. Why not? He lived his life for her now, she deserved the final say.

She made him want to be a better man. The months in captivity had opened his eyes, but her softness, her caring nature was what inspired him to keep his energy focused on helping others.

"Sir, Miss Potts has arrived," JARVIS stated, pulling Tony away from his introspection.

"Send her down J," Tony spoke, trying to pep up for his Pepper.

As she made her way down the stairs to the lab, her look of fear intensified. Upon seeing his haggard form, she let out a small gasp and sprinted across the floor to sit next to him.

"Tony, oh my God, what happened," She said quietly, her eyes beginning to water.

"Just a scratch dear," Tony said as nonchalant as he could muster, "I just needed somebody to join me in the shower." His attempt at their usual banter came out forced even to his own ears.

"Tony," Pepper whispered, her eyes stuck to his mangled arm, "What happened?"

He tried to grin at her and cheekily said, "Just trying to get a few scars for the laides, I've heard they're sexy." Yet again, he didn't have the strength to keep up the charade, and his smile came across as more of a grimace.

"JARVIS," Pepper said, her voice cracking slightly, "What happened to him."

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is suffering from a broken humerus and radius in his right arm, as well as three fractured vertebrae."

She gasped at this, her hand covering her mouth as she leaned slightly away from him, trying to keep from hurting him further.

"Tony, you need to go to the hospital," She whispered, laying a hand against his forehead.

"They can't help me dear. I told you I wouldn't keep my health from you, so here it is."

Tears were falling down her freckled face as she whispered "What are you saying Tony?"

"These aren't injuries you recover from dear. The suit is holding me together as it is, and I just wanted you here," he admitted quietly, the exhaustion evident in his eyes.

Pepper lost it. Tears were falling quickly, her breathing coming in gasps.

"Isn't there anything you can do," she choked out. "Please Tony, you can't die."

Tony used his good left hand to reach for the syringe on the table.

"There is one thing. This is a solution of nanobots. If I inject myself, they'll repair me, but the cost is pretty high Pep. I haven't been able to find a way to protect my mind from them, and they'll eat away at me. I need you to help me decide what the right decision is. I could die, I could go out as a hero. Or I could prolong my life artificially. I'll die if I can't find a way to stop them, and it won't be pretty."

Pepper's tears had stopped for the moment, and a dark look crossed her face. "Are you saying that your choices are letting yourself die and living? Tony Stark, how selfish could you be? How dare you?"

Tony blinked a few times, his mind drawing a blank. This was not how he expected this conversation to go.

"Dear, I don't know if you understand…"

"No, don't you dare!" Pepper raised her voice, the sorrow from before replaced with anger. "How dare you think about leaving me alone, how would the world be better without you? How would I be better?"

Maybe it was him being selfish or maybe she was right, but without another word, he handed the vial to Pepper, pulled the syringe, and inject it straight into his neck.

"It's done Pepper. Now we wait. Could you get me some water?"

As Tony slumped, she quietly walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle. When she turned back around, he was already asleep where he lay.

"JARVIS, is it alright if he sleep?"

"Yes Miss Potts, the nanobots will begin to work while he sleeps. I will monitor him and alert you with any changes."

She walked back to him and sat next to him, willing to sleep next to him in all his sweat and filth just to stay near him. She just prayed he'd make it to the morning.


	2. The First Day

_Gray clouds surrounded him, weighing on his shoulders. His vision was obscured past a few feet. Why couldn't he see? He stood still, his body resisting his commands to move forward. A sense of dread filled him. A layer of fear sat on the edge of his mind, a general sense of unease that he couldn't pinpoint. Where was he? Where was Pepper? He knew she was nearby, not questioning why this fact came so surely to him. The gray clouds condensed around his legs, pulling him forward. Why couldn't he move by himself? Suddenly, she was there, her form wavering a dozen yards from him, her face etched with fear and anger._

"_Why are you doing this Tony?" She cried, tears staining her fair face. "What's wrong with you?"_

_What was happening? Why would his Pepper ever be afraid of him? He opened his mouth to reassure her that he'd protect her, but he couldn't form the words. His mind seemed to ignore his will._

_He could feel his arm lift, his palm facing her. His suit appeared around him, or was it always there? What was happening?_

_Suddenly, he realized what was happening. The repulsor in his hand began to glow as it powered up. He fought against the cloudiness in his mind, like a man dragging his way through thick mud to his waste. He forced his voice to come through._

"_Run Pepper," He whispered, tears beginning to fall from his face._

_As she turned from him in pure terror, he could feel the repulsor in his arm fire, hitting her in the back and causing everything to flash white._

Tony woke up with a yell tears already filling his eyes.

He was alone in his bed. He could hear rapid footsteps as Pepper burst into view at the doorway, her face showing the worry she felt.

Tony was used to nightmares. They'd been a regular occurrence since those long nights alone in Afghanistan. He didn't let his fear control him during his waking hours, but his subconcious had no such control.

As she approached him, he grabbed her with both hands and pulled her into a fierce hug, trying to convince himself that what he'd seen wasn't real. They sat like that for a few minutes before she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

It was clear to Tony by the bags under her eyes that she hadn't been sleeping.

With a start, he realized that he could use both his arms. As he took a look at them, he realized that there was more he needed to address. His suit was gone from his body, but he felt no pain. He was naked, and more importantly he was covered in what looked like thick, skin-colored spider web. He looked questioningly at Pepper, who now sat near his feet on the bed.

"It's the Extremis," she revealed, exhaustion lining her every word. "JARVIS said after they repaired your arm and spine, they began to work on the rest of your body as well."

"How did I get upstairs, and what happened to the suit?" Tony asked, his confusion still evident.

"JARVIS scanned you the morning after and told me that the suit was keeping the Extremis from repairing you, so he walked me through how to remove it manually. Then I helped you up to your room to rest."

"You helped me up to my room or you carried me?" Tony asked quietly. He was beginning to lose his sense of confusion as it was replaced with happiness to be alive.

Pepper didn't answer, but instead lay her head down on the bed, perpendicular to where Tony was laying. "I'm so glad you're alive," she whispered with a brief smile showing through her tired features.

"Thank you Pepper," He spoke softly, trying to put as much of his feelings into those simple words as he could.

He was beginning to feel like himself again, and with it came his wonderful – as he liked to define it – personality.

"I can't help but notice that I'm naked," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "Were you missing me that much?"

Tony expected a smile, but she didn't reply. Instead, he could hear the low, even breathing that came with sleep.

Instead of trying to wake her, he began to pull off the remnants of the webs that lined his body.

"JARVIS," He said, looking towards the ceiling, "How do the scans look, can I get up?"

"Sir, it appears that your injuries have completely healed since injecting the Extremis virus 34 hours ago."

"Thirty-four hours?" He asked, perplexed. "Have I been asleep for a day and a half?"

"Yes sir, you've been asleep for that long. May I suggest you eat something, your body is showing signs of decreased nutrient levels and mild dehydration."

As if to confirm the AI's statement, Tony's stomach gave a lurching growl.

As he stood to his feet, Tony pulled Pepper into the bed properly, covering her lightly with the blanket and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I'll be back dear, sleep well. And thank you."

Tony made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing he could find, a box of cereal. He started devouring handfuls of it at a time.

"Hey J, how much did Pep sleep while I was out?" Tony managed to get out in-between handfuls of cereal.

The AI responded quickly. "Sir, it appears that Miss Potts did not sleep during the two nights that you were unconcscious. After bringing you to your room, she rarely left your side."

Tony closed his eyes in somber thanks for his Pepper. She really was the only one he had, and he knew how lucky he was to have her.

"Will you monitor her and let me know when she wakes up?" Tony asked, resuming his feast with gusto.

"Certainly sir, her exhaustion would indicate she will sleep for most of the day."

Tony began to walk towards the stairs leading to his lab. "J, I need an extensive full body scan. We need to figure out what this virus is doing to me."

"Certainly sir. I will prepare the medical facilities."

It had taken almost an hour on a lab table, but the scan was complete. And the results were surprising. The virus had not only repaired his wounds, but had improved every other aspect of his body. His organs were healthier and his muscles stronger.

The biggest physical change was his mind. According to JARVIS, his brain was performing at nearly twice the speed it had before, improving his memory, his critical thinking, and even his reflexes.

In short, he was superhuman. However, there was an even more surprising effect from the nanobots.

He first realized the difference while trying to repair the broken right arm of the Iron Man armor he'd been wearing two days earlier. He was wearing it, as it allowed him to test his work as he went along to make sure everything was in order. As he finished with the micro screwdriver, his mind flashed to the thought of removing the glove, and it automatically released itself from him, the fingers going straight and the panels rotating to the position where he could pull it off. Considering the glove did not have any power to it, this was quite startling.

"J, what just happened?" Tony asked the AI in a slightly shaky voice.

"Sir, it appears that the Extremis virus is granting you some limited mental ability over your armor. I believe the nanobots are also connecting the power from your Arc Reactor to the glove."

Tony tested this theory by quickly thinking of locking the glove back onto his wrist and powering up the repulsor. Quickly, the glove obeyed his thoughts, and it held this position until Tony again thought of releasing it.

"JARVIS," Tony shakily asked, this time in excitement, "Are you saying that the Extremis is letting me talk directly to the suit?"

"Sir, it appears so, although further testing is needed before this can be confirmed," the AI responded, his monotone voice contrasting with the obvious change in Tony's.

"Start the tests J," he spoke quickly, immediately moving towards the design desk located a few feet away. "In the meantime, create a new blueprint file for me. I have an idea for a suit."

"Yes sir, should I save it as the Mk XI?" The AI questioned, referring to the next suit version after the tenth whose glove Tony had just been repairing.

"No," Tony said, his smirk and the glow in his eyes betraying the giddiness he felt, "This is something new. Turn on some music, something loud."

He pulled the stylus out of its holder and began to scribble on the screen below him before continuing.

"And call it the Extremis Armor."


	3. Afternoon Delight

**A/N: This one's a bit different. It's mostly in Pepper's POV. It has some suggestive sexual material, but nothing explicit. It may look like fluff, but it actually is a part of the plot (the plot which I'm glad to say I've finally nailed down). I'm not too comfortable writing dialogue, but I think it comes off alright. I changed the rating to T, if it seems like it needs to be an M rating, let me know. I'm still pretty new to the site. Please write a review if you have the time, I love to read them.**

Pepper wakes slowly, the effects of her previous exhaustion slowing her body's attempts at consciousness. The sun pouring in from the western window alerts her that it is the early afternoon. It took her a full five minutes before she remembered what had happened in the last few days. But, before she could dwell on them, she heard the reassuring voice of JARVIS.

"Miss Potts," the AI spoke in his soothing monotone, "Good afternoon. It is currently 3:23 PM; the weather in Malibu is 86 degrees and sunny. You have been asleep for approximately seven hours. Mr. Stark has been notified of your waking and will be up momentarily."

She barely had a chance to register the last part of that statement before he came bounding in with all the energy and excitement of a kid on Christmas. She noticed that he no longer had the pale look to him and he had the characteristic grease stains on his legs and arms instead of the blood and sweat from two days prior.

He moved quickly to her, tossing the sheets aside and taking her into his arms to kiss her while spinning them quickly in a circle. And what a kiss it was; it even made her toes curl.

Pulling away with a huge smile on his face, Tony laughed out the words "Good afternoon Miss Potts, how are you feeling today?" His features were soft, but he had a bit of a feral look about him, as if he was on the hunt for something.

"I…um…" she sputtered, the combination of her sleepiness with the spinning kiss causing her brain to fail her. It wasn't really a bad feeling.

"I know," he spoke towards the ceiling, "I've left you breathless again. I have that effect on women, it's a curse really." His face was riddled with false anguish.

She laughed at him, running her hand down his cheek, making sure to touch that spot behind his ear that was extra sensitive.

He immediately perked up at that, his pupils dialating and a few goosebumps appearing on his neck. Instead of replying, he kissed her again, this time deeper and longer. He even nipped at her bottom lip before pulling back.

Pepper wasn't nearly as sleepy after that, the combination of the kiss and the primal look he had in his eyes exciting her. She realized that she was the one he was hunting. And Tony Stark tended to get what he hunted for.

Without another word he came at her, kissing her hard and fast while his hands fluctuated between holding her tightly and roaming her body. He began pulling at both her clothes and his, a small gutteral groan escaping from deep in his throat. She giggled, half in excitement and half in nervousness before a particularly sound kiss to her neck changed the laugh to a moan.

She'd never vocally admit to panting. As a respectable businesswoman, she maintained a mostly professional demeanor and as a lady, she did not pant. However, as she lay in Tony's bed, her chest and cheeks tinged red and a blank look on her face, she had to admit that she was breathing much harder than what could be characterized as simply being 'out of breath'.

Lately their lovemaking had been slower, more sensual. A year of dating had cooled their lust to the point where they could enjoy each other without needing to rush things for the sake of his (or sometimes even hers, she admitted shyly) libido. But today had been something completely different. He'd been insatiable. He was like a machine, taking her harder and faster than she could ever recall. It reminded her of the first few months of their relationship when neither of them could or wanted to control themselves in the bedroom (or the kitchen, or the living room). It was amazing.

She tilted her head to look at him, which took considerably more effort than should ever be expected. He was looking at her, a cocky smile on his face and a slightly less lustful glint in his eyes. The last thing he needed was a boost to his ego, so she raised her hand to point at him and tell him off for looking so accomplished. However, the effort of doing both was too much and her hand fell as her head rolled back down onto the pillow.

She decided to let him have this one, figuring she could always find another way to deflate his already swollen head.

"That was…" she began, struggling to put the words together.

"Incredible?" He interrupted, the cocky grin growing even larger. "Life-changing? Revelational?"

"Shut up Stark," she bantered back with a growl, her energy starting to slowly return. "It was very good."

Tony laughed at this, rolling out of bed towards the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face before returning.

"Pep, I know you too well for you to get away with that understatement." He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead at this. "That was amazing for both of us. I'm sorry if I was too rough, but I needed you too badly." The lustful glint returned for a second before it was replaced with a lighter twinkle.

She groaned as she sat up, knowing that she was going to be sore soon. "I guess you're feeling better today."

He spoke quickly, and his voice sped up as he relayed all the improvements that the Extremis had made to his body: the muscle and mind improvements as well as the organ and bone repairs. He decided at the last second to omit the strange interaction between his suit that had occurred earlier, and the fact that Jarivs was currently machining several parts for his new suit while they spoke.

Pepper wasn't particularly interested in the improvements as much as she was in his health and safety. A more somber look crossed her face as she asked the question that had been bothering her since he'd first injected himself.

"How long do you have to find a cure?"

Tony actually paused at this. It wasn't like he'd forgotten the dangers behind the Extremis virus. He'd just been so caught up in his new improvements that he'd ignored it for a bit. He couldn't imagine Pepper would like that, so he decided to not mention it.

"My best estimate is six months," he said in a slightly spacey voice, his eyes narrowing as he thinks out loud. "I can't really be sure since the virus was relatively untested, but I should be able to find a way to protect against any attack from the virus with plenty of time to spare."

Pepper closed her eyes. This was far too familiar to the palladium poisoning from before. She remembered with a sick feeling in her stomach of what Tony had told her the night after he'd saved her at the Stark Expo and they'd kissed on the roof. He'd told her that he had come within a few weeks of dying. She couldn't let that happen again. Pepper Potts was a strong woman, but she knew that everybody had a limit to the stress they could take. Her thoughts stopped as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She'd been lost in her own thoughts. How long ago had he stopped talking?

"Did you hear me Pepper? Everything is going to be alright. I've got this. And I promised you that I'd keep you in the loop on whatever impending doom happens to be threatening me this week." His ending remark was flippant, but the sincerity in his words gave her some comfort. She did trust him.

Tony lifted himself out of bed again, turning his voice to his butler-turned-AI. "JARVIS, please run a bath at Pepper's preferred temperature." The butler confirmed the request and she heard the water start. "Make sure she stays in it for at least an hour, and remind her every ten minutes to relax. She has a date with a hot billionaire tonight so I'm sure she's nervous. He's also a superhero and a god in the sack, so there's plenty to be nervous about.." He had already begun walking out while talking to the ceiling, but before leaving completely he turned back to her, his cocky grin morphing to a softer and more loving one.

"Pep, I need to have J run some more tests, but please enjoy the bath. I'm sure you need the time to relax. I hardly deserve a woman as great as you darling, but I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you eventually." His cocky grin came back, "And until then, I'll do my best to satisfy your every need."

What he was referring to was obvious, and Pepper was afraid she'd sprain something with how hard she rolled her eyes at him. She slowly rolled out of the bed, comfortable with walking to the adjoining bathroom in not a stitch of clothing, especially since she could hear Tony already walking down the stairs in the hall. He was incorrigible. But she was still smiling.


	4. One Last Discovery

**A/N: This one is a bit shorter, but it's necessary for the plot. I'm working my way towards the good stuff, don't worry. Let me know what you think.**

As Tony walked out of the bedroom and headed for the stairs, his mind was racing from thought to thought. First, he was reveling in his new-found vigor. At 35 years old, he knew that he didn't have quite the same youthful energy he'd had at 21, even in the bedroom. Sure he'd been well known for his abilities, especially in the time before he'd taken up the mantel of Iron Man, but that had more to do with a wealth of experience he'd accrued over the years. But today, he felt more alive than he ever had. He wasn't even breathing that hard. He felt like he could run a marathon. He was even tempted to turn around and go back in the bedroom for Round 2 with Pepper. He quickly decided against it, as she needed some relaxation time and he had something a little more pressing.

His mind was already shuffling past these thoughts, focused on something that he had designed with JARVIS earlier in the day. Something that, by his count, had been finished ten minutes ago. He felt somewhat guilty about leaving Pepper to her own devices, but he was too excited to wait.

It had been Tony's suggestion, but the AI had filled in the details. If the nanobots could somehow convert his thoughts into electronic commands for his suit, why couldn't they change electronic communication to thought? Being able to communicate mentally with JARVIS would be an instant blessing. However, since he couldn't physically touch JARVIS, he needed a wireless option.

The solution had been obvious. He needed wireless communication and he already had a built in power source in the form of a bright blue battery. All he required was a wireless router. It had taken less than an hour to come up with the plans.

As Tony entered his lab and crossed it to the door that led to the machining room, he could hardly contain his giddiness. The room was a large one, full of different machines that could smelt and form metal. There was a plethora of mechanical hands hanging from the ceilings to control and manipulate construction. He'd built the room nearly six months ago as a way to speed up the process of building his suits.

He walked purposefully towards a table on the left side of the room where the newly fashioned router lay. It was a ring of metal that was designed to fit around the reactor in his chest, much different than a standard router. After admiring it for a second, he scooped it up and walked out of the room towards his lab table. The machines around him were busy at work, still making the parts for the new suit.

After removing the reactor plate and attaching the router – it fit perfectly – he closed up the reactor and put his finger on the power switch. He wasn't sure what to expect. He wasn't even sure if it would work, Or, if it did, how long it might take before the nanobots responded. Tony was willing to be patient and tinker with this if required. As it turned out, that wouldn't be necessary.

Tony flipped the power switch.

_Oh FUCK_, he silently screamed as a tidal wave of information hit him like a slap to the face. He could hear JARVIS's voice in his head, he could see the processes and code behind the AI's voice, he could see the digital blueprints for the router in his mind, he was being absolutely overwhelmed by the rush.

He spun his head around, but it seemed like every object he saw triggered more flashes of information. He saw his computers and he instantly new every aspect of them, from their RAM, the video card specs, all the way down to the number of screws used in the case. He flashed to his new Audi convertible, instantly knowing the engine specs and the factory it was put together in. He saw the discarded Mk X armor left on the floor and his mind nearly exploded with the influx of information concerning its construction, the parts used, and even the cost. He could hear JARVIS faintly in the back of his head, but he was having a hard time distinguishing the voice of the AI from all the jumbled thoughts that were flooding his mind. With a groan, he slipped a hand to the reactor and flipped the router switch back to the off position.

He sat down hard on the ground, breathing heavily. The shock of the situation had his heart beating nearly out of his chest.

"JARVIS," he panted, working words in between the deep breaths he was taking to try to slow his heart rate, "What the hell was that?"

"Sir," the AI began, as cool and monotonic as ever, "It appears that the router is successful. I was able to communicate to you through it. I can not say anything else with complete accuracy without further tests on your new device.

"Give me a best guess," Tony said, his breathing still a bit ragged.

"Sir, I believe that since the device is connected to the internet, the nanobots are finding information based on your thoughts and relaying that information to you."

Tony was speechless, a rare occurrence for him. It didn't last for long.

"Are you saying," he began quietly, his voice becoming more excited as he continued, "That I'm connected to the internet?"

"Sir, a better description would be that the router is connected to the internet and the nanobots are using the router."

"Quiet J, don't ruin my moment. I'm turning it back on, keep monitoring me."

Tony flipped the switch and focused on JARVIS's voice in his head, not even attempting to conceal the exciting smile growing on his face.


End file.
